In a large spinning machine operation, which for instance includes many drawframe machines followed by open-end spinning machines, or many flyers and jet spinning machines that follow the drawframes, the goal is to keep at least those spinning machines that function substantially automatically producing uninterruptedly, day and night. The prerequisite is that the spinning machines be supplied continuously with sufficient preliminary material, that is, full spinning cans. Since the degree of automation in these systems, which can begin with the opening of a bale of fibers shipped as raw material, has not yet been as advanced as that of the actual spinning mill, the attempt is made to prepare and store the preliminary material during the day or during the working week in such a great amount that the actual spinning mill can keep operating during the night and on weekends without interruption.